Love Overcomes All
by Partager Super
Summary: Anne get shot. Can she she survive for the love of her life or will she be in another body bag...
1. Chapter 1

" Okay, you just have a minor cold. Get tons of rest and you'll be fine in a couple days atleast" Anne said talking to a patient.

" Thank-you Mrs. Glass" A young blonde said then left.

" " Tom said walking in smiling. " " She smiled back then put something away in the back then came back to Tom.

" I got some time off so I decided to see you" Tom said walking over to Anne. " Well lucky for you, I just dealt with my last patient" She smiled. Tom put his hands on her hips and then they started kissing.

Hal started to walk in side the bus where he saw his farther and Anne kissing. " Wow. Ugh... Sorry" He stutterd for words. " Its okay Hal" Anne said, as she steped away from Tom.

" Captain Weaver needs you Dad" Hal instructed. " Sorry again Anne" Said Hal as he left with his Dad. Anne sighed when they left then smiled.

" Fill me in son" Ordered Tom as they walked to Captain Weaver.

" Well, we found new survivors. Two of them. One is hurt, it looks like it got injured from a skitter" Informed Hal.

As they arrived to Captain Weaver, Captain was instructing the guy that was a new survivor that carried the injured guy to our camp.

" Captain" Tom said.

" Tom, great your here. Take this person to Anne, quick he lost alot of blood. Ordered Weaver.

As Hal and Tom helped carrie the guy from shoulder to shoulder.

" He lost a lot of blood" Said Tom as he entered the bus where Anne was.

" Put him their" Responded Anne as she pointed to a table. She took off her belt and wrapped it just above the open wound on his leg. " We have to make sure it doesnt get infected" instructed to Hal and Tom. The guy already passed out from exhaustion and dehydration and not being treated so they only had a limited amount of time to help him.

" The first and most important thing you should do when injured is to wash the area thoroughly with soap and water. Nearly any soap will remove the dangerous bacteria. Make sure you remove any visible dirt. Soak the wound in water for a few minutes, if necessary, to remove any loose dirt. " Anne told them as Hal gave her bottle of water and some soap to clear the wound. She washed as thoroughly as she could and made sure to remove any visible dirt. " Tom, make sure you soak the wound for a couple minutes" Anne ordered. The guy started to regain consiousness. " Look at me" Anne said to the guy because he started to panic and look at his wound. " You been hit but we are cleaning the room and protecting the wound to make sure no infections hit" Anne said trying to calm him down. " Now I am going to take a flashlight to your eyes to see if it dialates" Anne said as she put a flashlight up to his eyes and checked in both eyes. She then put her hand on his forhead to see if warm for a fever.

After that Tom was done. It was clear no infections. " Your all clear. Just stay off of it as much as you can and keep rest" She ordered. " I am going to make you stay here for you to get better. Any bacteria that gets in it will be at risk of infection" She said as she wrapped it around in an ace bandage. " Thanks" He smiled then closed his eyes for rest.

Anne walked out of the bus tired of working. " He is okay" She said to Tom. Tom smiled. " You always try your best. I knew he would be okay if he was in your arms" He said which made Anne smile.

" I love you" Anne said as she gave him a hug. " I love you more" He said kissing the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

" So tell me what happend" Weaver was asking from the survivor that was brought in. " We were looking for shelter because it was getting late and thats when two or three of those alien freaks showed up and me and Jadyn were fighting them off as much as we can when one of them jumped on Jadyn and attacked him. I managed to get him off Jadyn but it was to late, he had that wound and was going in and out. I picked him up and we ran to where ever we could find and thats when I saw those two people on those bikes" The guy informed captain Weaver.

" Thats Hal and Maggie" Weaver said.

" Ya, well they bought us back here" He finished.

" So the person you bought here that was injured was Jadyn?" Weaver asked. " Yea."

" What's your name?" Weaver asked.

" Zane"

" Well Zane my people are glad to have you and I'll. have someone set you up a tent for rest" Captain Weaver smiled as they shook hands.

" So this is where you will be staying in this tent" One of Weavers guys showed Zane to. " Thanks" He responded and waited till guy left then went in side.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne has been making sure to clean Jadyn's wound.

" You know I feel better. I would like to go see my friend" Jadyn asked Anne.

" I dont think thats a good idea Jadyn. You are still at infection of the wound" Anne said as she turned around and went to clean the cloth they used to put presure on the open wound that now had blood every where.

Jadyn grew angry. He got up the table silently and went to grab his gun then grabbed Anne's hands and put a gun up to her head.

" You know you are very pretty" He said stroking her cheek while she tried to move her cheek.

" But this was mine and Zane's plan all along." Jadyn said as he held her still in place with a gun to her head and walked out of the bus and when everyone saw the gun to her head they were all screaming and running.

Captain Weaver and Tom were talking about where they should move out next when they heard screaming.

Hal,Maggie,Tom,Weaver,Dia,Ben,Tector... Every soldier was out their with weapons.

They were surprised when they saw Zane with a gun yelling out to them.

" Dont move or she dies" He said as he pointed a gun at the bus where Jadyn had Anne. Jadyn walked out slowly and had Anne in front of him with a gun.

" Anne" Tom said. Tom tried moving but then Zane pointed at him.

" Dont even think about it or she gets it "He warned.

" What do you want" Weaver stepped in asking.

" I want all your weapons,medical supplies... Anything that can help me and my brother live"

" Then why Anne?" Tom asked.

" She is one of the most important people here. She can help people when they are hurt. Without her you will all die . She can get me everything that I want" Zane said with a smirk.

Hal grabbed Maggie's hand and lead her to the back from of the crowd. He whispered a plan in her ear while both went opposite directions. Maggie was taking on Zane. Hal was taking on Jadyn and helping Anne.

" Stop it" Anne yelled screaming. This only grew Tom's anger more.

Maggie then came out from behind Zane and kicked his leg making him fall tot he ground while Captain Weavers men picked up their gun and pointed it at Zane and Jadyn but then they all heard a gun shot. They all looked around confused but then they saw Anne on the floor. " Anne" Tom screamed as he ran to her, she was bleeding rapidly. Jadyn tried running but Hal got him on the floor then started punching him. Maggie had to get Hal off of Jadyn before he kills him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dead silence except for Toms crying.

" Tom" Weaver said.

Lourdes then showed up stunned and close to crying. Anne was like her mother that she never had and that to be taken away made her mad. But then Lourdes noticed something. " She can still be saved" Lourdes said. " It just missed her brain but we can still save her" Lourdes said. Everyone shocked but acted fast as Tom picked her up and practically ran as fast as he could to the bus and put her on the table.

Lourdes checked for a pulse.

" Low pulse" Lourdes said.

" The bulliet didnt hit the brain step but we got to act fast if we want her to live" Lourdes said doing all she can to make sure Anne survives.

" I need all of you guys to exit except Maggie"

" Me?" Maggie asked.

" You been in the hospital for almost your whole life, no offense. But you had brain tumors in your head and then helped you. Thats why you can help me. You had experience in hospitals and brains. If we dont help her in time she can die or lose her memory or suffer pernament damage to the brain" Lourdes said.

Maggie nodded understanding.

" A person's chances of surviving such a trauma to the brain depend on the areas of the brain that are struck, the velocity of the bullet and whether the bullet exits the brain, she was shot in the left side" Lourdes said.

" The left side of the brain, where Anne was struck, controls language and speech, so she is responding to language and speech thats good. That means she has a better chance of surviving" Maggie said getting a better prespective of it.

" You got to take out the bulliet and make sure no fragments have been hit" Lourdes said as Maggie grabbed a tool that she steadly went for the bulliet with it. After a couple minutes of stressful and deadly taking for the bulliet they finally got it out.

Maggie sighed and wiped off the sweat off her forhead from trying to be so careful. " But we are not in the clear when the bulliet is out. Make sure no swelling. We also have to keep her under so the brain can recover and no infection and no more damage" Maggie said while trying to catch her breath.

" We have pain a medication and some drug pills that can help her stay asleep and stop the pain" Lourdes said reaching in to a cupboard and puling out two medication bottle and reaching in both bottle and grabbing pills.

They moved Anne so she canbe in a position for them to make the pills go down her throat with water. Maggie grabbed water. They positioned Anne in place while Lourdes put the pills in her mouth while Maggie lowerd the water to Anne's mouth as she leaned the cup down for water to go in and the pills went in.

" We have to make sure no swelling hit the brain" Lourdes said.

" We will have people watch over her so no swelling hits or something happens" Maggie said.

Two Months Later - 

Anne's eyes scrinted as she tried to recover her eye sight as she woke up ands sat up. She had no shoes on but she still lowered herself to the floor surprised to feel the floor is so cold. As she walked out of the bus and walked. She was confused what happened. Why did she feel like she was out for a while. Why was she gone. All these question ran through her head when she bumped in to someone. " I am so sorry" The person said as they turned around and stopped talking. "Anne... Its me Tom" Tom said.

" What happened?" Anne asked.

" You were... shot in the head" Tom said quietly. " How long" She asked. Tom didnt answer. She grew more agivated. " How long" She asked in a annoyed tone. " Two months, it will be three in a couple days." He responded.

She was quiet for a while. " But your okay" Tom said trying to lighten the mood.

" I been out for two months. I dont know what to think right now" She said with her face to the ground.

" I still love you if you dont think I do" He said lifting her chin up.

" I never stopped" Tom said as he lean her in to a long kiss. They both laughed and she hugged him. " Now lets go see some more surprised faces" Anne said while she and Tom walked to have more people be surprised. " But you were saved by Lourdes and Maggie"

" Lourdes and Maggie" She was stunned. She knew Lourdes was learning but she and Maggie both helped her survive a bulliet to the head.

Hope you guys liked it. I wanted to one about Anne and Tom. I wanted to one where Anne almost dies but their love can be stronger that anything they ever have.

- Author


End file.
